1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic system with a heat dissipation device thermally contacting a plurality of electronic components having different heights, to dissipate heat of the electronic components simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a heat dissipation device thermally contacts electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to dissipate heat of the electronic components. The heat dissipation device comprises a base contacting the electronic components, and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from a top surface of the base. When the electronic components have different heights, the base of the heat dissipation device is not able to intimately contact all of the electronic components. As a result, a large thermal barrier exists between some of the electronic components and the base, which adversely affects the heat dissipation for such electronic components.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can effectively dissipate heat generated by electronic components on a printed circuit board when the electronic components have different heights.